Passion, love and secret?
by xx-Mhiliiy-18-xx
Summary: Sasuke un chico de 19 años se enamora perdidamente de su hermana Sakura de 23 años quien se marcho misteriosamente hace 4 años, ¿que pasa si reaparece en su vida nuevamente por casualidad pero con una nueva identidad? secretos y sentimientos? A/U n.n
1. prologo

**hola me llamo Daniela y es my primer fic**

**no sean malitos y denle una oportunidad si**

**les gusta hágaannmelo saber ... nuu los lateo mas los**

**dejo con prologo ...... n.n**

* * *

**Passion, love and secret :**

**Prologo.**

Creo que estoy destinado a estar solo , no lo se , quizás esta escrito que sea así , quisiera volver aquel momento en el que todo cambio .

Cierto , aun no me presento me llamo Sasuke Uchiha , y tengo 19 años, soy el tercer hijo del matrimonio Uchiha , o sea el menor . Es una prestigiosa familia , famosa por su gran influencia y tenacidad en el ámbito de los negocios , y también por su enorme cantidad de dinero , propiedades y distintas cosas que no vienen ni al caso .

Como les decía soy el menor de tres hermanos , mi hermano Itachi : chico alto , de 24 años de edad , de contextura atlética y al parecer de muchas mujeres un cuerpo digno de un dios , tiene el cabello negro , lacio y a la altura de los hombros , ojos color negro , pero que cuando se enfurece adquiere la tonalidad de un rojo intenso , debajo de estos tiene una especie de marcas , son como dos líneas parecidas a las ojeras , nariz recta y respingada , labios rosa pálido y finos , facciones varoniles , en resumen es bastante guapo a opinión de muchos , en cuanto a su personalidad , es la digna de un Uchiha frio , egocéntrico y calculador , pero también es educado , sarcástico y bromista , mujeriego y vicioso .

bueno mi '' querido hermano '' es digamos que el orgullo de la familia debido a su facilidad en los negocios y su mente analítica .

bueno también tengo una hermana , la mujer que mas amo en el mundo entero , hace cuatro años que no se de ella , ese es el motivo de mi tristeza y de que sea como soy , nunca supe del por que de su partida , me dolió muchísimo su perdida , ella fue la única persona quien estuvo siempre para mi , siempre con una sonrisa cálida y muy dulce , me encantaba estar con ella , podía pasar horas observándola hacer sus cosas , la verdad mi sueño es volver a verla y decirle todo lo que me ha hecho falta y la he echado de menos . bueno mis padres son Fugaku Uchiha , un hombre de unos 45 años de edad , alto , cabello negro y ojos café , inteligente , frio , serio , estricto y muy correcto , justo y a veces repito solo a veces cálido y bromista , y mi madre Mikoto Uchiha , tiene 43 años aunque no los representa , es una mujer sumamente bella , posee un cabello negro-azulado muy hermoso , ojos negros que dan una sensación de ternura y calidez pero a vez una tristeza infinita , nariz respingada y facciones finas , labios finos pero carnosos , es de estatura media y cuerpo menudo pero proporcionado , en fin una mujer educada , culta , de buena familia , tierna y muy pero muy temperamental , refinada en conclusión toda una dama , perfecta para mi padre , fueron muy felices , ¿por que digo fueron ? si fueron por que cuando mi hermana se fue se llevo todos los momentos felices con ella , cambio todo sin su presencia . todo lo que alguna vez se pudo llamar familia se lo llevo ella , su partida afecto a todos , mama ya no es la misma su mirada cambio antes expresaba ternura , jovialidad y alegría , ahora amargura , tristeza y hasta un poco de frialdad , cundo sonríe no es una sonrisa sincera y espontanea sino que es fingida , vacía , sin sentimientos , mi padre también cambio su carácter se volvió mas frio y estricto , antes de vez en cuando sonreía con las ocurrencias de mi nii-chan pero ahora no hay nada , algunas personas dicen que no tiene sentimientos debido a su rostro inexpresivo , mi hermano al igual de mi padre cada día se vuelve mas inexpresivo y frio , en cuanto a mi en mi ya no queda nada de la persona que era sino que estoy vacio , triste , amargado , con odio y venganza hacia mi hermana y con mil preguntas del por que de su partida , dudas eso es todo lo que queda en mi , todo lo bueno que pude haber tenido se convirtió en lo ahora soy , es raro la amo y la odio al mismo tiempo , la amo por que aun recuerdo todo lo vivimos juntos , sus sonrisas y frases , su voz me parece tan lejana y tan cercana al mismo tiempo , su carita , sus manos dándome mimos y todo eso es lo que añoro con tanto cariño y también la odio por que me abandono , me dejo solo , no supo cuanta falta me hizo , y lo peor es que no se donde esta , si esta bien , si necesita algo . nada de nada , no se su paradero pero solo quiero volver a verla , solo una vez mas , a mi querida hermana Sakura Uchiha .

* * *

**jejee pos si les gusta hagan clic en botoncito de abajo**

**mmm eso nos vemos matta ne ¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	2. Recuerdos y noticias

**Hola como estan ? spro que bien **

**nuuu pense que iba a tener exito el fic **

**pero bueno mmm el cap lo narra en parte sasuke**

**y en parte io jejej pero les voy a poner en donde **

**empiezo a narrar .**

**sin mas los dejo con el cap. **

* * *

**Passion, love and secret:**

**Capitulo1.**

**Recuerdos y noticias.**

Todo esto comienza cuando yo apenas era un niño , desde que tengo memoria de la única persona que poseo recuerdos agradables y que me gusta atesorar son de mi hermana , no tengo recuerdos de mis padres por que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban viajando pero como era pequeño no entendía del por que no estaban en casa. Me acuerdo que cuando tenia como unos 6 años le pregunte a mi nii-chan del por que de la ausencia de mis papas , lo recuerdo perfectamente .

**(etto ..... narro io jejej n.n)**

**Flash back:**

Era un día normal en la mansión Uchiha , cuando Sasuke entra corriendo a la casona con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas , varios raspones en su cuerpo y la ropa muy desarreglada , varios empleados se dieron cuenta del estado del niño y rápidamente llamaron a la señorita (Sakura) , después de algunos minutos la niña bajo corriendo buscando a su hermano , hasta que lo encontró sentado debajo de un árbol en jardín de la casa , al la lado de la pileta , sus manos tapaban su carita y uno que otro sollozo escapaba de su garganta , la niña muy preocupada por la condición de su pequeño se acerco y acaricio tiernamente sus cabellos que caían rebeldemente hacia sus mejillas , con voz dulce y aterciopelada le pregunto :  
- que sucedió Sasuke-chan ? por que estas así ?  
el solo se encendió en el regazo de la pequeña y sollozo amargamente , ella se sorprendió por la acción del niño pero le correspondió gustosa , con parsimonia empezó a tararear una canción y el pequeño poco a poco se empezó a calmar , en sus mejillas se podía apreciar un leve sonrojo debido a su reciente llanto y por haber abrazado a su nii-chan de esa manera , ella al notarlo le coloco una mano sobre su frente para comprobar si tenia fiebre y muy preocupada le dijo :  
-estas bien sasu-chan? te duele algo ? - el la miro con curiosidad y con inocencia le pregunto :  
-por que ?  
-por que estas rojito ¡¡ y pienso que tienes fiebre - esto se lo dijo muy alterada y con mucha seriedad , nunca vista en ella , cosa que le hizo mucha gracia al pequeño y soltó una risita divertida , pero la niña darse cuenta que el se reía le pregunto muy enojada y con el seño fruncido :  
-de que te ríes ehhh ? -el niño dejo de reírse y la miro con mucha curiosidad y le respondió como si fuera lo mas ovbio -de ti ¡¡¡ -la muchachita lo miro con los ojos llorosos y le dijo entrecortadamente, debido al llanto que se estaba haciendo presente en ella -yooo so.. lo mem me pree preoo cupee porr tiii -para luego sollozar levemente, el niño miro hacia el suelo con culpabilidad reflejada en sus ojitos negros , luego se escucho un segundo sollozo proveniente de la pequeña , eso basto para que se abalanzara sobre ella también con algunas lagrimitas resbalando por su blanca piel , con un deje de culpabilidad y tristeza reflejada en en su voz le dijo :  
-lo loo siento nii-chan , yoo no quería hacerte llorar , peerdoón -la niña con ternura lo atrajo hacia si y lo abrazo con delicadeza , el escondió su carita en el pecho de la pequeña aspirando su aroma se tranquilizo un poco pero aun se podían escuchar leves sollozos que se escapaban de sus labios , Sakura ese era el nombre de la hermanita del pequeño y le respondió con voz leve y melodiosa -no te preocupes kitho-chan , todo esta bien pero dime por que estabas llorando cundo llegue aquí , y por que estas sucio y herido ?- el chiquito se encendió aun mas en el regazo de su hermana y le respondió con la voz llena de tristeza y amargura-me pelié-la pequeña con voz suave le dijo-ahhh te peleaste-pero luego de procesar la información le dijo muy alterada -quesee ¡¡¡¡ te pe liaste y eso por que Sasuke - el pequeño se reincorporo para ver a la cara a su hermana , rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre y sin ningún sufijo, en la cara de su nii-chan como el le decía se podía apreciar enojo y tristeza , y muy seguro de que su hermana se iba a enojar con el , se aferro muy fuerte a ella y volvió romper en llanto y le respondió a la pregunta de su hermana- mmme peelié porr quee elloos dicen que soy un huérfano y que no tengo papas , poor quue mis papas noo me quieren , que es mentira que soy un Uchiha como mi aniki y como tu nii-chan y yooo y yoo no quise seguir escuchando pero ellos me pegaron y dijeron que yo no importaba , que después de todo solo era un bastardo , yoo solo me defendi nii-chan , peroo pero yo yoo por que otoo-san y okaa-san nooo me quieren ? -le dijo para luego llorar fuertemente y con amargura , la niña solo lo contemplo con una sonrisa triste y le susurro en el oido -bebe no es que papa y mama no te quieran al contrario te aman -el niño al abrazo con fuerza y le respondió con otra pregunta -peperoo por que no estan aquí conmigo , con nosotros? -la muchacha se quedo pensativa y luego lo cojió con dulzura y delicadeza del mentón y beso tiernamente en al nariz y la frente para después dedicarle una sonrisa cálida y responderle -ellos trabajan tenshi-chan pero sabes que no estas solo me tienes a mi , a Itachi , a nana , ¿ quieres que te cuente un secreto? -le dijo con voz misteriosa , el niño la miro con interrogación y asintió levemente con la cabeza dando a entender de que le contara , Sakura se acerco hacia su hermanito y le dijo al oido -te quiero -una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro -ni nii-chan yo también te quiero-un tierno sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y con timidez le dijo -prométeme algo cielo-chan- como solía llamarle cariñosamente , la niña asintió y el chiquito prosiguió -que que siempre te vas a quedar conmigo y nunca me vas a dejar de querer , lo prometes ,-le dijo para luego mirar a los ojos a Sakura , quien tenia los ojitos llorosos y asintiendo efusivamente se abrazo al pequeño cuerpo de sasuke -claro claro yooo siempre te voy a querer y nunca te voy a dejar solo te lo juro , te quiero , te quiero muchisisisismo kitho-chan , pero tu tampoco nunca de los nunca me dejes de querer siii-el niño le dijo con voz suave y cargada de felicidad - te lo prometo yo siempre te voy a querer y nunca , nunca jamás te voy a olvidar es una promesa -dijo para después alzar su dedito meñique para cerrar la promesa -promesa-dijo sakura para también alzar el dedo y sellar la promesa .

**Fin flash back .**

**(termina la narracion de io n,n)**

Promesas , son solo palabras sin sentido , eso lo aprendí de mi hermana quien me prometió nunca abandonarme , pero aun así me dejo solo , sin dar ninguna explicación solo se marcho , llore , si llore me dolió mucho pero aprendí y lo supere , mentira , aun duele y mucho , como les conté anteriormente me llamo Sasuke Uchiha y también les di a conocer como era mi familia , pero no les dije como era yo , tengo 19 años , soy alto como de 175 cm según mi madre aunque creo que mido un poco mas , tengo ojos negros pero no son iguales desde hace cuatro años , antes me permitía sentir pero ahora no me doy el lujo de mostrar mis sentimientos , es de débiles, lo aprendí a la fuerza pero aprendí , la lección dolió y mas de lo me imagine que me podía doler pero aun así me quedan los recuerdos y eso es lo peor por que la recuerdo y duele , sigue doliendo , mi cabello es azabache con reflejos azulados y es bastante rebelde , rebelde siempre a sido así pero así me veo mejor , mi piel es blanca y nívea , tengo buen cuerpo me considero bastante atractivo , si soy vanidoso y egocéntrico como todo Uchiha , tengo facciones finas pero varoniles , labios rosa pálido y finos pero carnosos , mi nariz es recta y respingada , mi contextura es atlética , si me gusta hacer deporte y no es por vanidad ni por que lo necesite si no que solo me gusta y ya , soy frio , egocéntrico, orgulloso , calculador , inteligente , hábil , guapo , de sonrisa cautivante y misteriosa , ojos hechizantes y profundos , cuerpo digno de un dios griego , piel blanca , lisa y nívea, perfecto , además de millonario , educado y de buena familia , el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer , esto es lo que dice uno de los tantos reportajes que hay sobre mi , la mayoría es verdad , el problema es donde dice : ``el hombre ideal para cualquier mujer `` , yo solo tengo ojos para una mujer , y esa mujer se fue lejos , si como se imaginaran estoy pedida y jodidamente enamorado de mi hermana Sakura Uchiha , no pregunten por que , que ni yo mismo se cuando paso , solo se que paso , un día me di cuenta de que la amaba y esa es mi mas grande perdición .  
Hace algunos días me entere que mi hermana regresa no se cuando regresa pero solo se que viene a Japón por tiempo indefinido , que como me entere , por una revista, un bendito reportaje me informo que mi hermana perdida vuelve después de 4 largos y deprimentes años a su ciudad natal y no solo eso sino que sakura no es sakura , lo que quiero decir es que ya no lleva el apellido Uchiha , ósea mi nii-chan ya no es Sakura Uchiha sino que es Sakura Haruno, heredera del imperio Haruno , estoy echo un lio , por primera vez en mi vida no se que hacer , tengo muchas preguntas pero también mucho miedo , ¿querrá verme ? o me recordara? . que hizo todo este tiempo y por que se fue ? , son muchas preguntas pero aun así no se quedaran sin respuestas , un Uchiha nunca se da por vencido y yo no soy la excepción .

**

* * *

**

emm ettoo spero que les aya gustado , si les gusto dejen su reviw pliss

**acepto cualquier sugerencia , duda , critik (constructiva) , pregunta o lo que se les ocurra **

**pronto pongo el prox cap les prometo actualizar luego sipppp .**

**quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron review :**

**-sasusakuever** **:** gracias por leer de veras , me enknta que te guste , cuidate besosss .

**-sasuke9529** **:** aqui esta conti jejej , con respecto a tu pregunta sipp son hermanos pronto iras descubriendo mejor la trama , besoos cuidate .

**-Kris22 :** gracias por leer , sipp se va a poner muy interesante , bye cuidat .

**-Sakura Daidouji : **siippii va ser sasusaku , emm con respecto a la edad de sakura es necesario y sasuke no es ningun bebe jejej tiene 19 , y nuuu esta corrompiendo menores , mm con respecto a la adopcion en parte si y en parte nuuu , de a poco se va ir desarrollando la historia y vas a ver por que te digo esto , cuidate y nuchoss bsoss espero que te guste este new chapter .

**-monica : **emmm gracias por leer enserio , que bueno que te agrade , me esmero mucho en hacerlo espero que sigas leyendolo , besos y cuidate mucho .

**-setsuna17 : **yess la historia es bastante llamativa , que bueno que te diste el tiempo de leerla , gracias de verdad espero que la leas , besos cuidat .

**-naruma uzumaki :** lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el cap , jejej es la idea que te quedes metida para volver a leerlo y seguirlo no crees ? , muchos bessos, te cuidas bye

**-nekiitha7 :** que bueno que te gusto , gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo , bsoss y cuidat .

**-giuli :** que genial que te gusto , sabes ? io tbn me canse que siempre sea sasuke el hermano mayor y el que tiene experiencia , aqui va ser lo contrario , sakura seguira siendo sakura pero aki tiene mas caracter , es mas mujer por decirlo de alguna manera , osea es ella la que la tiene mas camino recorrido y sasuke es el niño al cual le va enseñar muchas cosas jejej , cuidate y muchos besosss .

**-Fiorella1925 : **ajaaa esta muy interesante y se pone aun mejor , te lo aseguro , espero que te guste el cap , besooss kuit .

**-JaDesAkUrinHa :** no demore tanto jejej , que bueno que te gusto , spero que te guste el cap , si creo que ya sabes como va ser , sabes que va a estar genial verdad ? , bueno bsoss , cuidat xauss .

**-annehtt :** emmmm que bueno que te gusto y tbn espero que disfrutes este cap , bueno besoss matta ne ¡¡¡¡ .

**-lili : **jejee** , **genial que te gusto y muchas gracias por leerlo de verdad , spero que te guste cap y lo disfrutes , muxos bsosss , cuidat xauu .

**bueno** **muxisisisimas gracias a aquellos que dejaron review y a los que no tambien **

**pero se dieron tiempo de leerlo y eso es lo que importa , pronto subo la conti segun la aceptacion del cap okk n.n **

**dejen su review plisssss , onegai y por favor en todos los idiomas **

**besosss y a todos les deseo una happy merry christmas and happy new year **

**nos vemosss pronto matta ne ¡¡¡¡ **


	3. ¿Vacaciones sorpesas?

**Hola¡¡¡ **como stan spero que bien , lamento la demora pero es que tuve varios problemitas u.u y bueno nuu tuve tiempo para nada que no sea fiestas¡¡¡ xd :) sip con todo eso de la navidad, año nuevo y pos que le voy aseer me fuI todos esos dias a Argentina a pasarlo con mis abuelos en Bariloche y nuu me dejaron llevar el notebook y cerca nuu había un cyber o algo asi para poder subir el cap .

**aclaraciones: **mm el cap esta narrado enteramente por sasuke y pos lamento decirles que saku todavia ace su aparicion , pero hay un personaje que tiene muuuucho que ver con ella y parece que poco a poquito se ir sabiendo todo jejje. ah va haber un poco de **Ooc **en este cap asi que estan advertidos. otra cosa que quiero decirles es que voy a subir de categoria el fic a T okk por que va contener escenas mas o menos fuertes asi que voy a ir viendo sobre el camino si debo o no subirlo de categoria jejej. pos eso .

ettoo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.- **esto es el cambio de escena**

------------ **y esto es cambio de ambiente**

**Declaimer: ** NARUTO Y CIA nuu me pertenecen pero si el contenido del fic y pos todo el bla blaa nuu hago el con fines de lucro y mas blaa bla.

* * *

**Passion, love and secret ?**  
**Capitulo 2 .**  
**¿Vacaciones sorpresas?**

Era un día como cualquier otro en mi rutinaria vida, si, lo de siempre, levantarme a las 6:30 am, ducharme y vestirme, desayunar algo ligero, despedirme de Mamá y luego irme al instituto, llegar unos quince minutos antes y como siempre todas las mismas molestas y descerebradas niñas se me quedaban viendo como idiotas, a paso lento recorro los pasillos, ¿para que ir rápido? si falta bastante para que comience la clase y además me toca con kakashi-sensei de todas maneras va llegar tarde a darnos clases luego de decirnos una tonta excusa del por que de su retraso, después de dirigirme a mi casillero a tomar los libros que me correspondían para la primera clase, ¡¡ ya vaa ¡¡ ¿que me toca ? así matemáticas, sacar el bendito libro y cerrar . Si hasta ahí todo normal que digo normal si esta es la replica exacta de como fue el día de ayer nada mas que ayer fue Jueves y hoy es Viernes. Bueno como les decía todo normal en mi monótona vida, nada que valga la pena de destacar.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de terminar las aburridas clases, de soportar a cuanta chica que se cruzara por delante mío se me quedara viendo con cara de boba y que tropezaran con cuanta gente tuvieran por delante, en fin todo lo rutinario, chicos intentando ligarse a cualquier chica mas o menos linda y fallando la mayoría de las veces he de decir, chicas parloteando acerca de que van a hacer el fin de semana o que chico es el mas guapo y bueno quien sabe que burradas mas, lo típico ósea lo de siempre, mis ''importantes'' pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por adivinen quien, si se imaginaron al chico mas ruidoso, escandaloso, hiperactivo y cabeza hueca que el mundo tuvo la mala suerte de ver nacer, si están en lo correcto, lo se ustedes dirán sino fuera así no seria Naruto ¿verdad? pos si pero a veces es demasiado como decirlo de una manera sutil emm es demasiado ''Naruto'' y eso me cansa ósea fastidia pero que mas quieren si este chico aburre hasta un superhéroe, bueno la cosa es que mi ''querido amigo'' como siempre con una sonrisa idiota y esa cara zorruna que se gasta, se planto delante mío, me quedo mirando y luego se abalanzo sobre mi gritando:  
-¡¡¡¡temeee¡¡¡¡, te voy extrañar -lo dijo llorando como un bebe, el maldito monto esta escenita en medio del patio y como consecuencia medio mundo esta viendo como este idiota, estúpido, sin cerebro de Naruto Namizake estaba encima mío llorando como un crío diciendo que me extrañar, ¡¡¡jaa¡¡¡ claro como no va tener que con quien pelear ni competir, de un empujón me lo saque de encima y me empecé a sacudir mi ropa, con la cara visiblemente enojada le grite:  
-¡¡¡¿QUE TE PASA IMBÉCIL?¡¡¡-maldición¡¡ es que este idiota me saca de mis cabales, suspire en un intento fallido de mitigar el enojo que sentía, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ...... cálmate Sasuke este estúpido-dobe lo hace adrede para joderte así que no le des en el gusto, tranquilo respira ¡¡eso bien respira¡¡, como si fuera poco este dobe me mira con cara de pánico y todo el mundo se alejo con el alarido que le di al baka, que bueno así ya no se entrometen mas, ¡¡pero ya va¡¡ ¿por que me va a extrañar? si no voy a ir a ninguna parte ¿o si?, ya mas calmado le ayude a levantarse, sip ustedes ahora me estarán viendo con cara de este-no-es-sasuke-y-que-hicieron-con-el pero si soy yo lo que pasa es que no soy tan malo y por muy dobe que sea es humano ¿no?, bueno a parte de que quiero saber por que mierda dijo eso, aclarándome la garganta con la voz mas amenazante que tengo le dije:  
-Naruto la próxima vez que te me tires encima lloriqueando como un bebe ¡¡TE CASTRO ME OÍSTE ¡¡¡-luego el rubio tonto que tengo delante se llevo las manos a sus ''partes'' y con la voz temblorosa me dijo:  
-ha...hai te...teme digo Sasuke-no pude evitar que una sonrisa de lado se me escapara al ver que mi amenaza surtiera el efecto deseado, pero de repente en la cara del dobe se formo una sonrisa traviesa y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados, me dijo después de un rato de quedarse en silencio:  
-nee Sasuke-teme ¿donde vas a ir de vacaciones?-ahh con que era eso, ahora entiendo por que dijo que iba a extrañarme, 1,2,3,4 procesando información, ¡¡¡QUE VACACIONES¡¡¡¡ maldición creo que me olvide, hoy era el ultimo día de clases ósea que es fin curso y por lo tanto vacaciones, pero ¿como me olvide? así ¡¡¡ me olvide ¿por que? saben porque, por que se acuerdan que les conté que mi hermana volvía a Japón después de muchos años, pos adivinen, no era mas que un reportaje que una maldita revista hizo para una edición especial algo asi para un aniversario, dice varias cosas de ella pero no dice ni donde esta, así que en eso me la he pasado estas dos semanas tratando de averiguar en donde esta mi hermana, pos me la pase investigando si es que era verdad la información del bendito articulo y ya se imaginaran que todo o la mayoría era MENTIRA, si no era mas que una maldita mentira para poder vender mas números y por obvias razones la hija perdida de los Uchiha era la persona indicada para vender y mentir a la gente sobre su paradero e indicar que fue de su vida, toda esa burrada me dejo pensativo y con ganas de demandar a la revistucha esa, pero luego lo pensé mejor y me dije a mi mismo que no debía seguir pensando en eso, sii era lo mejor por que aunque mi mente no quiera mi corazón se ilusiona y cada vez que eso pasa la caída duele cada vez mas, bueno cambiando de tema no se que voy hacer en las vacaciones, supongo que este dobe tiene planes y por lo tanto eso me involucra a mi y los demás chicos, directamente le pregunte:  
-¿que planeas? ya tienes algo en mente-fui directamente al grano sabia que este baka tenia algo planeado ¿pero que? ese era el problema, la ultima vez que el dobe planeo las vacaciones terminamos de ayudantes en un zoológico y créanme no fue para nada divertido, con cara de bobo-idiota made in naruto respondió:  
-pos noo teme si este año le toca a Neji, que no te acuerdas eh-que si me acuerdo, la verdad no me acuerdo je como andaré de despistado que hasta el dobe se acuerda quien tenia que organizar a donde vamos, sinceramente creo que me van hacer bien las vacaciones digo para distraerme. Pero este es lerdo o se hace, le di un buen zape por tonto, recuperado del golpecito que le di me dijo:  
-auchh teme eso dolió y por que me pegas-jaa sigo diciendo este no es mas tonto por que no se levanta mas temprano, doy un suspiro y le digo:  
-usuratonkashi para que preguntas que voy hacer en vacaciones si sabes perfectamente que vamos los 4 todos los años a veranear juntos ehh-con una risita nerviosa me respondió:  
-jejej teme solamente te estaba probando por que no vaya a ser que nos dejes plantados y luego la mamá de Hina-chan se enoje con nosotros por no ir-mmm así que íbamos a pasarla en la casa de campo de los tíos de Neji, buen destino para este verano, bastante bien he de decir es como una casa quinta estilo oriental con algunos toques modernos, se encuentra bastante cerca de las Cataratas Kamuiwakka es un lugar apartado y bastante apacible pero no menos lujoso digno de los Hyuuga, ellos son socios en algunos negocios con mi familia y por lo tanto conozco a Neji desde que tengo memoria , es un chico bastante reservado y serio pero con esa personalidad se convirtió en mi mejor amigo al igual que yo el tuvo una gran perdida, su madre murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando el tenia 15 años casi en la misma fecha que mi hermana se marcho, creo que de alguna manera nos apoyamos mutuamente para superar un poco el dolor de las perdidas que sufrimos, pero bueno que se le va hacer la vida es así ¿verdad?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la charla con el dobe me dijo que partíamos hoy a las 5:30 de la tarde y ¿que hora es? ¡¡¡maldición es tarde sino me apuro me van a dejar aquí¡¡¡, llame a mamá para que me preparara un bolso con las cosas necesarias y bueno algunas cosas personales, vamos a pasar un mes en la quinta de los tíos de Neji así que debo llevar lo justo pero estoy seguro que mi madre me va a cargar con un bolso enorme lleno con cosas que de ser sincero no voy a ocupar, así que mejor voy apurando sino quiero quedarme a vaguear el resto de las vacaciones.  
Llegue a las 4:50 a mi casa, uff por lo menos todavía estoy a tiempo de darme una ducha, cambiarme y luego ver que cosas echo mama al bolso.  
Luego de hacer todo eso y de discutir con mi madre que insistía que debía llevarme un montón de cosas innecesarias estoy aquí en la avan rumbo a la casa del usuratonkashi para buscarlo por que de seguro se quedo dormido i/o esta en el almacén de la esquina de su casa comprando RAMEN ya que este niño no vive sin su preciado ramen aunque sea instantáneo y no casero como el que le hace su ''nana'' como el le dice a su institutriz, sip como si fuera adivino lo encontramos en el almacén con una bolsa con por lo menos 45 potes de ramen instantáneo y un bolso en donde supongo era en donde traía su ropa y demás cosas, después de pelear por lo menos 20 minutos que esa bendita bolsa no cabía en la avan Neji lo convenció que su tía con mucho gusto le preparaba su preciado ramen y que podía ser igual o mejor que el que le hacia su nana ya que la madre de Hinata era una experta en las artes culinarias, me sorprendió bastante que en la cara de Neji se formara una amplia sonrisa al hablar con tanto entusiasmo de su tía por que seamos sinceros Neji es serio, sarcástico y solo a veces bromista pero que sonría y hable de lo mas alegre de la mamá de su prima es bastante ''raro'', bueno si esa mujer hace sonreír a mi amigo creo que le estoy muy agradecido por cuidar de el y hacerlo sentir bien, ahora que me acuerdo el siempre me habla de su tía pero eran cosas irrelevantes como que le gustaba mucho cocinar y también pintar , tocar el piano le fascinaba y cantar era una cosa que se le daba bastante bien, también recuerdo que me dijo que después de la muerte de su mama su tía fue un gran apoyo aunque al principio no se llevaban del todo bien pero termino ganándolo después de todo.  
Llegamos alrededor de las 7 u 8 de la noche, era bastante tarde a decir verdad pero el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna se veia hermosa dando así un aspecto mas armonioso a la casa ósea la hacia mas hermosa de lo que ya era, cuando desembarcamos la mas pequeña del grupo salió disparada al interior de la casa, con curiosidad la vimos perderse entre las puertas de la quinta y luego solo escuchamos un ''mi amor llegaste, que alegría verte bebe, te extrañe tanto preciosa'' y un ''mama yo también te extrañe, mucho mucho okaa-san'', Neji miraba con ternura a su prima mientras a esta traviesas lágrimas se le colaban de sus ojitos y luego se abrazaba con fuerza y efusividad a su madre, después de separarse y consolar a su pequeña la madre se giro hacia nosotros para después darnos la sonrisa mas cálida y hermosa que pude haber visto en mi vida después de la mi hermana, con paso ligero llego hasta nosotros hay pude contemplarle en su totalidad, realmente era hermosa mas que eso la mujer que tenia delante mío poseía una belleza y juventud inigualables, tenia el cabello de un color castaño claro y unos ojos esmeralda que por un momento creí que podía ver a través de mi, facciones femeninas y inocentes, nariz fina y respingada, labios rosa fuerte curvados en una amable sonrisa, su cuerpo uff su cuerpo esta de infarto ¡¡kami pero que ángel mas bello¡¡, bueno después de salir de mi momento como yo lo llamo ''de enbobacion'' con el ángel digo mujer que tengo delante me reprendí a mi mismo por quedármele viendo como idiota y sin ningún pudor , me sonroje sip señoras y señores esta mujer a logrado lo que ninguna otra había logrado aparte de mi nii-chan claro pero aun asi logro: robarme un sonrojo, luego de estrechar a su sobrino en un abrazo con una efusividad digna de naruto y darle un beso en ambas mejillas dejando a Neji mas que sonrojado pero aun así mas que contento, nunca envidie a mi amigo pero es que no soy el único si hasta Gaara esta sonrojado con la presencia de esta mujer y cualquiera envidiaría a Neji por estar entre los bazos de esa diosa , luego reparo de nuevo en nosotros y se acerco a cada uno de nosotros mirándonos con curiosidad, después de sonreír como niña pequeña y dirigirle una mirada a su sobrino dándole a entender que quería que nos presentara, pero como siempre el cabeza hueca se lanzo en primera autopresentandose así mismo:  
-¡¡¡MUCHO GUSTO dattebayo¡¡¡ me llamo Naruto Namizake-puse los ojos en blanco este idiota no sirve para dar una buena primera impresión, bueno estaba preparándome para darle un buen regaño por irrespetuoso pero Neji se me adelanto:  
-Naruto podrías hacerme el favor de respetar a mi tía y ser mas educado-ups ahora si narutito te toca un regañon pero la hermosa mujer que estaba mirando la escena estallo en risas, su risa era suave pero armoniosa y se podía apreciar que le divirtió la escena que estaban montando su sobrino con el chico rubio, se rió solo unos momentos mas y se aclaro la garganta y hablo con voz suave y aterciopelada que increíblemente se me hacia muy conocida:  
-mucho gusto Naruto-san mi nombre es Cielo Hyuuga, puedes llamarme solo Cielo o si prefieres tia-le dijo con total familiaridad, je así que se llama Cielo, un nombre que va muy de acuerdo con ella, stop ¿desde cuando pienso yo estas cosas? y ¿desde cuando me volví idiota?, creo que juntarme con Naruto si me afecto después de todo, luego se presento Gaara como todo caballero le beso la mano, diciendo muy educadamente:  
-mucho gusto Señora Hyuuga mi nombre es Subaku no Gaara encantado-la mirada de Cielo-san se poso en los ojos de el, ella sonrió encantada y con cierto brillo de admiración en orbes jade:  
-igualmente Gaara-san es un gusto conocer a un joven tan educado y encantador en esta época-hmp ahora si puedo decir que lo he visto todo, un sonrojado Gaara sonriendo tímidamente a la joven mujer esa era la imagen que me devolvían mis ojos, luego su mirada se poso en mi y se acerco rápidamente a mi, sus curiosos ojitos se pasearon por todo mi rostro, con una risita ahogada dijo:  
-kyyaaa¡¡¡ eres tan lindo, tienes carita de bebe-sonrojado a mas no poder me presente:  
-mucho gusto Cielo-san mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-en sus ojos pude apreciar un cierto brillo de nostalgia y tal vez ¿tristeza? al mencionar mi nombre pero ¿por que?, rápidamente ese brillo desapareció y me deleito con su bella sonrisa, cálidamente poso una de sus finas manos en mi mejilla y con voz dulce me dijo:  
-gusto en conocerte Sasuke-kun Neji-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti, gracias por ser su amigo-me lo dijo tan dulcemente que tuve la sensación que de verdad le importaba, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando vi en su mirada ¿ternura?, después me beso en la frente y luego en la nariz, sentí dos risitas: una provenía de Hinata de eso estoy seguro y la otra era la de un hombre, después de quedarme medio en shock con lo que hizo Cielo-san y espabilarme, observe que la mas pequeña del grupo reposaba en el regazo de un hombre de mas de 30 años de edad de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos perlados iguales a los de su hija, si mal no recuerdo el nombre de este señor es Takeshi Hyuuga o mas conocido como Hyashi Hyuuga.

-------------

Después de cenar nos mostraron a cada uno cuales serian muestras habitaciones no pude hablar mas con Cielo-san, no se por que ella se me hace tan conocida cuando se lo pregunté me respondió que a lo mejor nos habíamos visto en alguna parte pero que ella no se acordaba, la verdad esta mujer me intriga muchísimo no lo se quizás es que su manera de ser me recuerda a mucho a mi nii-chan, bueno mañana será otro día y voy a dormir a ver si así puedo descansar espero poder sacarme de la cabeza a esa señora, ángel o que se yo que será pero el contacto de sus labios con mi piel me produjo un escalofrió condenadamente placentero y ni hablar de lo sonrojado que quede después de eso, bueno me dejo de hablar sandeces y mejor me duermo, aun con la imagen de esos ojitos esmeralda me que de dormido esperando que alegre mis sueños con su dulce sonrisa.  
¿Que me hiciste Cielo-san? que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y ¿Por que siento que te conozco desde siempre?, estos eran mis pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

_**jjeeje que tal les gusto espero qe sip trate de mejorar las faltas de ortografia pero a lo mejor se me eskparon algunas faltas de ortografias , de veras diculpenme por nuu haber actualizado antes pero ya ven que estuve muy ocupada y aislada u,u , pero les prometo que el domingo o el lunes tengo listo el otro cap. sip nuu se apuren pero debo hacerles una pregunta**_ **¿quieren lemoon?** , **spero su respuesta a traves de sus lindos review ,Y XFISS DEJEN OPINION .**

**debo agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review y estas son:**

**YARELI **

**Der Engel Der Ilusionen**

**giuli**

**sasuke9529**

**setsuna17**

**66sakura99**

**Arantxa Swan**

**GRAXIAS A TODOS ELLOS POR DEJAAR SU REVIEW Y TBN A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LO LEYERON NU IMXTA QUE NU HAYAN DEJADO SU COMENT , PERO TENGO QUE DEJARLES UNAS PREGUNTITAS PARA PENSAR JEJEJ :**

**¿Que tiene que ver Cielo-san son saku?**

**¿por que sasuke la encuentra tan parecida a ella ?**

**¿les gusto el cap?**

**pos piensen estas preguntitas y si tienen la respuesta o suponen una me dejan un lido y querido review con su respuesta, sip n.n **

**bueno sin mas me despido gente linda nos vemos en la proxima **

**MATTA NEE ¡¡¡¡ n.u **


	4. Sueños y primer acercamiento

**Hola como estan? lo que es yo estoy fatal, me enyesaron t.t mi patita por ello no habia podido actualizar antes, lo siento mucho pero aparte tanpoco estaba en mi casa asi que simplemente todo mal, jejej pero este cap es el mas largo que he escrito son alrededor de 12 paginas de word asi que espero que les guste. **

**Aclaraciones: Naruto Y CIA no me pertecen y bla bla, pero esta historia si.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **esto es cambio de escena o de narrador. **

**Advertencias : EstE cap esta narrado la mitad por Sasuke y la mitad por Cielo, contiene un poco de Ooc y un pequeño lime, casi nada pero mejor prevenir que lamentar n.u.**

**Sin mas los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

**Passion, love and secret**

**Capitulo 4.**

**Sueños y primer acercamiento.**

**Sasuke:**

Me desperté mas temprano de lo normal, la verdad no pude dormir, así que decidí levantarme, me vestí, mejor dicho tan solo me puse una camiseta ya que duermo con un pantalón de buzo algo holgado, con parsimonia me dirigí hacia la cocina y me lleve la grata sorpresa de que Cielo-san se encontraba despierta, trague grueso al darme cuenta de que tan solo traía puesto un camisón de color azul cielo que le llegaba a medio muslo y una bata a juego, ¡¡maldición¡¡ esta mujer se ve jodidamente sexy hasta cuando esta recién levantada, me quede mirándola como hacia el desayuno y la verdad es que olía exquisito.

Me acerque a ella después de estar un buen rato mirándola y luego la salude:

-buenos días Cielo-san-creo que se sobresalto levemente ya que estaba muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, se asusto un poco causando que se quemara la mano, rápidamente me acerque a ayudardarla.

-¡¡ITAI¡¡ ¡¡duele¡¡-se quejo, pude apreciar que se quemo un poco el dedo indice y parte de la palma pero afortunadamente fue solo un poco, me detuve delante de ella y con delicadeza tome su mano.

-Sasuke-kun, no es nada solo que me asustaste un poco-con un poco de culpa reflejada en mi voz le respondí:

-gomen nasai Cielo-san no fue mi intencion asustarla-sin querer e inconscientemente comencé a acariciar su mano, ella me me miro con ternura y me respondió:

-no es es nada, no importa, la verdad estoy acostumbrada a que a esta hora no ande nadie en la casa, y me asuste al escucharte entrar pues nadie se levanta tan temprano aquí, me acostumbre a estar sola a esta hora preparando el desayuno y esto-dijo señalando su mano-no es nada-me quede plasmado con sus palabras, ella prepara el desayuno teniendo tantos sirvientes a su disposición y no dudo de que a esta hora nadie esta despierto ya que son solo las 6:00 de la mañana así que solamente asentí con la cabeza, después sentí como ella alzaba su otra mano y la posaba en mi mejilla para después decirme:

-ya te dije que no es nada Sasuke-chan, no fue nada, se va a curar ya vas a ver, por cierto ¿que haces despierto a esta hora?- me hablo con tanta calidez que logro robarme una sonrisa pero no solo por eso sino que hace tanto tiempo que no me llamaban así y sin querer susurre:

-sasuke-chan-creo que me escucho por que rápidamente se apresuro a disculparse:

-lo siento si te molesta que te diga así, estoy acostumbrada a llamar así a las personas que les tengo cariño-me dijo y en su cara pude ver un poco de ¿decepción?, Por lo que le respondí:

-no es eso Cielo-san es que hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, y creo que me trae muchos recuerdos- termine de decir con una sonrisa triste en mi rostro, ella se dio cuenta y acerco su carita a la mía por lo que inmediatamente me sonroje, a lo que ella soltó una risita y luego me dijo:

-¿no te importa que te llame así? la verdad es que no se por que pero te encuentro un buen chico y te tome mucho cariño-termino de decir con una suave caricia en mi mejilla para luego posar cálidamente sus labios en mi frente y luego en mi nariz como lo había hecho la vez anterior, no se por que pero sus palabras me parecieren sinceras y llenas de cariño, cariño que nadie me entregaba ni que yo me permitía recibir desde que ella se fue, pero ahora me di cuenta de que yo si necesitaba de alguien que me quisiera, es cierto tengo a mama pero quisiera que alguien me mirara con ternura o tal vez recibir atención la cual yo no tenia, así que sin poder evitarlo me refugie en su regazo cual niño asustado busca protección en los brazos de su madre, al parecer se sorprendió pero luego poso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y una de sus finas manitos acaricio mi cabello, con ternura me atrajo hacia ella y ni cuenta me di cuando estábamos sentados en un silloncito que estaba en la cocina, el sentir su aroma y el estar en su regazo acurrucado me parecía tan familiar pero a la vez desconocido por que sabia que era imposible por que ella es la mamá de Hinata y casi-madre de mi mejor amigo pero aun así siento que ya conocía el estar en sus brazos y no podía evitar que me gustara ser mimado por ella, quisiera estar siempre así, siempre refugiado en sus brazos y aspirando su aroma, se que es tonto y que no puedo pero aun así no puedo evitarlo.

Después de estar así un buen rato me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y mi cara paso por todos los colores posibles pero ella no mostraba dar señales de querer soltarme, con delicadeza me aparto de ella y me dijo:

-Sasuke-chan te encuentras mejor- me pregunto con tanta preocupación en su carita que yo simplemente me volví a esconder en ella, sentí que volvía a acariciar mi cabello para después besar suavente mi mejilla, sin querer quise que ese beso no fuera en la mejilla sino que desee con todo mi ser que fuera en boca, quería probar tan solo una vez a que sabia su boca pero no podía ¿o si?, aleje esos pensamientos cuando vi que ella atrapaba suavemente mi boca en la suya, ¡¡¡kami¡¡¡ me esta besando, sin querer emito un leve gemido cuando siento lengua explorar mi boca, oigo como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y poco a poco ya no hay nada, si, nada, solo una voz lejana que me llama y me dice:

-Sauke ya levántate esta listo el desayuno, vamos teme arriba, no seas perezoso -eh, ¿el desayuno? que desayuno si yo estaba besando a Ciel...¡¡ya va¡¡ ¿que yo que? ¡¡bee...besando a Cielo-san¡¡, ¡¡¡¡maldición¡¡¡¡ creo que lo soñé, que pero si fue tan real y yo.. yo ¡¡¡mierda¡¡¡, trate de seguir durmiendo pero de repente siento algo frio y húmedo en mi cara, desperté de inmediato y vi a Naruto con un jarrón con un poco de agua en las manos, alegremente me dijo:

-nee baka-suke menos mal despertaste, Cielo-san dijo que te viniera a despertar por que el desayuno esta listo y no podemos empezar a comer sin ti así que ya vístete que tengo hambre- maldito para eso me tiene que despertar con un valde de agua fría, ¿lo mato o no lo mato?.. mm... LO MATO.

-Naruto...-susurre macabramente-corre o te mueres-termine de decir antes de salir dispararado a por el idiota.

-nee te..teme no..no te enojes, es que como no te despertabas te tu...tuve que mojar-contesto nervioso por la cara de pocos amigos que le puse,-y además fue Cielo-san la que me mando a que viniera para que bajaras a desayunar-me dijo tratando de justificarse por lo que hizo pero lejos de eso solamente pude emitir un...

-¡¡CORRE¡¡-el idiota ni bien dije eso salió disparado por la puerta y atrás de el salí yo, no me preocupe por nada, salo por correr y gritarle cosas como: ''IDIOTA-ESTÚPIDO ESPERA QUE TE ALCANCE'' O ''DOBE MALDITO TE PILLO Y TE MATO'', lo perseguí por casi todo el segundo piso pero el cobarde bajo las escaleras y no pude atraparlo, pero también baje y lo encontré en la entrada de la sala de estar, rápidamente me ubique detrás de el el y le dije:

-pensaste que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mi-a lo que el tan solo se limito a.....

-ahhhhhhhhhh-gritar, un grito que fue escuchado por todos en la casa por lo que la mayoría acudió a donde se produjo el grito o mejor dicho alarido que dio Naruto, todos se nos quedaron viendo raro, el idiota corrió y se escondió detrás de Cielo-san la cual me miraba bastante raro, lo único que escuche fue un ''wow yo quiero uno de esos, mira nada mas que cuerpo, frentona donde consigo uno'' y un ''tremendo papacito, Cielo yo también quiero uno para mi cumple ¿si?'', ay recién me di cuenta que tan solo llevaba puesto el short el cual acostumbraba usar para dormir, ¡¡diablos¡¡ no me di cuenta, solamente se que mi orgullo pedía sangre de dobe y yo se la iba a dar, solo pude dirigir mi mirada a Cielo que ahora murmuraba un:

-chicas-muy pero muy avergonzada por los comentarios hechos por las mujeres ahí presentes, luego dirigió su mirada hacia mi y solamente susurro:

-Sasuke-kun.........

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cielo:**

Hacia ya bastante tiempo que mande a Naruto-kun a despertar a Sasuke-kun, todos estábamos esperándolos para desayunar pero de repente se escucharon unos gritos desde el segundo piso, de pronto también se oyeron unos pasos presurosos y luego una voz fría y sumamente sexy dijo algo así como ''pensaste que te ibas a librar tan fácil de mi'' para después escuchar un grito bastante chillón he de decir pero un grito al fin al cabo.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar por que de allí provino el grito, al asomarme vi a Naruto correr despavorido hacia mi para después esconderse atrás mío, fue hay que me di cuenta que había otra mejor dicho otro allí, Sasuke-kun estaba hay también y solamente en short que le quedaba terriblemente bien pero al subir la mirada me di cuenta que para arriba no llevaba nada puesto, estaba todo mojadito ¡¡kami¡¡ este chico esta sumamente BIEN pero mira nada más que pectorales y esos brazos musculosos, ¡esta bueno¡ que digo bueno ¡¡si esta para comérselo¡¡, este niño esta cuerísimo... pero en que demonios estoy pensando si es solo eso un NIÑO, es el mejor amigo de mi sobrino pero hay que admitir que esta endemoniadamente GUAPO.

Mis amigas comenzaron hacer todo tipo de comentarios acerca de Sasuke pero que no se dan cuenta que tan solo es un niñito, uno jodidamente sexy y desarrollado pero un niñito al fin o ¿no?, lo mire de reojo y pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, pe...pero no lo pudieron hacer mas lindo... pero mírenlo si es tan hermoso y sigo repitiendo es un bebe sumamente bello, musculoso y sensual ¡¡¡¡pero es un muchachito maldita sea¡¡¡, ejem... como les decía mis queridas inquilinas pooor todo el fiiinnn de seeemaanaa empezaron a mirar a Sasuke-kun de manera no muy ''inocente'', malditas pervertidas ¿por que no lo dejan en paz?, el pobrecito no sabe a donde meterse por la vergüenza, ¡¡cállense de una bendita vez¡¡, estas viejas osease Ino y Ten-Ten se lo están devorando con la mirada y lo peor es que el lo único que hace es quedarse parado sin hacer nada.

Me canse de todo esto, así que con voz clara y decidida me dirigí a ambos chicos.

-me pueden explicar ¿por que están peleando?-parece que no se esperaron la pregunta por que se me quedaron viendo todos con cara de confusión, que, acaso tienen falta de memoria a corto plazo ¿o que?.

-me voy a explicar, se escucharon unos gritos e insultos, después todos nos dirigimos hacia aquí y encontramos a Naru-kun y a Sasuke-kun peleando así que vuelvo a repetir la pregunta ¿por que estaban peleando? y ¿por que Sasuke esta todo mojado?-claramente ahora si me entendieron y lo único que dijeron fue.....

-el empezó, todo fue culpa de el-ambos a corito repitieron esa frase para luego mirarse con odio, el primero en hablar fue Sasuke.

-Cielo-san lo que paso fue que yo estaba dormido y el dob... digo Naruto me echo encima un valde de agua fría por eso yo lo salí persiguiendo para que me diera una explicación del por que lo hizo, mire nada más como me dejo, si pesco un resfrió va ser por su culpa -me puso carita de perrito para después soplar el flequillo de su frente con cansancio o fastidio, no lo se.

Después el que respondió fue Naruto pero se nota que esta bastante enojado, por la cara que trae de seguro esta bien cabreado.

-¿QUE? pero si fue Cielo-san la que me mando a levantarte para que vengas a desayunar y como tu no despertabas te di un salpiconcito de agua, estuve intentando por casi 20 minutos y nada que te salías de tu ''sueño'' con no se quien, por cierto teme ¿con quien soñabas ehh? No sabia que eras un pervertido que tenia sueños húmedos con Cie...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que sasuke le tapo la boca antes de que pudiera decir algo mas.

¿con quien estaría soñando sasu-chan? Ehh.... pero a mi que me importa a lo mejor estaba soñando con su novia, Neji-kun me dijo que tenia un romance con un tal Kumiko... o Himeko algo así y que era bastante guapa pero era bastante ''suelta'' la niña, bueno como sabrán es muy regalada la chica y Sasuke se ligo fácilmente .

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver a Ino dirigirse al frente de los 2 chicos que seguían peleando, la vi pararse al lado de Naruto para luego decir en un susurro:

-¿Sasuke-kun eres tu?-en su cara había una extraña mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto, ¿pe...pero se conocen o que?, me quede mirándola raro pero después el ''niño'' también susurro:

-¿Ino-san? pe..pe... ro ¿que hace aquí?, Tanto tiempo sin verla-

-si mucho verdad, pues vine a visitar a la 2da frentona-dijo muy divertida, provoco que sasu riera entre dientes.

-¿2da frentona?- pregunto muy divertido

-sip esa de allí la que tiene cara de menza-ternimo de decir señalándome a mi.

-Cielo-san-dijo muy contrariado.

-vez a otra frente mas grande que la suya-

-este no- dijo un podo apenado.

Que, yo noo tengo una frente tan grande, Hmp y a mi me vsle que no les agrade mi frente, además hasta ahora Sasu-kun me había caído muy bien pero ahora que hizo ese comentario de mi linda frentecita no me gusto para nada.

-apropósito si que estas bello Sasuke-kun, dime ya tienes novia-le pregunto muy coqueta.

-esto gracias y no no tengo- respondió semisonrojado.

Maldita puerca no ve que es un niño y ella ya quiere ligárselo, hmp para que lo hace si sabe que el jamás se fijaría en una vieja como ella.

**Ineercielo: a mi se me hace que estas celosa.**

_¿Celosa yo? Ja y de que o quien si puedo saber._

**Ineer: sihh de que la cerda de Ino hizo sonrojar a mi sasu-chan .**

_¿Tu sasu-chan?_** ¿**_Desde cuando es tuyo y por que yo estaría celosa de Ino ehh?_

**Inner:** **como que por que si hizo sonrojar a nuestro sasukito-sexy-kun ehh, ¿estas ciega o que?.**

_No, no estoy ciega pero no es nuesto sasukito-sexy-kun recuerda que es el mejor amigo de nuestro sobrino ¿si?._

**Inner**_**: **_**si pero eso no le quita que esta súper sexy y guapo.**

_Si esta súper guapo y todo lo tu quieras pero es un niño entiéndelo, podría ser mi hermano pequeño o algo así._

**Inner: tu y yo sabemos que nos gusta, además no somos tan viejas tenemos 23 años mujer.**

_Ya pero aun así no y no, además ¿desde cuando me gusta?._

**Inner: pos la verdad desde que llego, no te acuerdas que te comportaste muuuy cariñosa con el.**

_Si pero lo hice para agradecerle por ser amigo de mi Neji-chan y el no se quejo._

**Inner: kiyya se veia tan lindo todo sonrojadito º///º, y fue tan tierno ahh y por eso no debemos dejar que laa cerda nos lo quite u.U.**

_Eres un caso perdido pero igual la cerda es bastante guapa como para gustarle a sasuke u.u._

**Inner: ya pero nosotras somos mas bellas que la cerda de ino y nosotras vimos a susu-papito-sexy-hot-kun primero. **

_Ashhh eres una maldita pervertida. _

**Inner: acuérdate que yo soy tu y tu eres yo así que acepta que eres una pervertida igual que yo, pero quien no lo seria con tremendo papi como lo es sasukesito-sensual......**

_Ya, yaa vale que lo entendí pero sabes que no tienes remedio._

**Inner: lo se n,u....... oyeee**

_Que, yo solo sigo la verdad, oye mejor ya vete que estoy perdiendo mi precioso tiempo en ti y aparte no eh desayunado._

**Inner: pero... ash esta bien pero no dejes que la puerca se ligue a nuestro bebe.**

_Adiós__._

Después de mi pequeña charla con mi ''inner'' me di cuenta que Ino y Sasuke seguían hablando hasta que salió un tema muy delicado.

-Ino-san tu sabes algo de mi hermana, sabes donde esta-le dijo, pude ver en su carita mucha tristeza y algo parecido al rencor al preguntar eso.

-no sasuke nose, que mas quisiera yo decirte donde se encuentra pero no lo se-le respondió mirándome a mi.

Si el tan solo supiera pero.. no... es mejor callar, este es mi secreto y con el me voy a la tumba.

-pero no sabe nada de nada Ino-san yo... yo solo quiero saber como esta o si necesita algo-pobrecito, si tan solo yo pudiera decirle pero no puedo...... no puedo.

-no sasuke-kun no se nada lo siento-ino susurre bajito-pero ya vas a ver que ella esta bien y que va regresar ya sabes como era de aventurera esa maldita enana-le dijo tratando de darle ánimos.

-si tiene razón-

-si, oye Sasu-kun y como es que te volviste así... tan pero tan sexy y guapo ehhh, creciste muy rápido-pervertida es la única palabra que se me viene a la cabeza.

-etto.... gracias pero no hice nada-murmuro avergonzado debido a la mirada nada inocente que le dirigía su cuerpo bien formado.

-sabes, yo si fuera tu hermana estaría híper-ultra-mega celosa, y quien no, lo que es yo te tendría encerrado para que ninguna maldita pervertida tocara a mi hermanito- me dijo mas para mi que para el.

El burro hablando de orejas, maldita puerca esta me las pagas.

-tu crees Ino-san-pregunto muy ruborizado y con una mirada muy inocente.

-si, por supuesto eres demasiado lindo para alguien cualquiera, si fuera yo tu hermana no te dejaría salir a la calle-termino de decir para luego ir acercando su cara a la de sasuke.

-etto... arigatou supongo-

-no hay de que, yo solo digo la verdad además yo creo que no cualquier chica puede tenerte como novio, pienso que debes tener a alguien que te enseñe la vida-

-¿así? Como quien-

-como yo por ejemplo-le dijo la muy.....

Ya basta ¡maldita sea¡ bien que sea la mejor amiga de su hermana pero que se lo ligue no lo voy a permitir, no piensen que estoy celosa ni nada por el estilo sino que el es un niño y ella una mujer, después de todo Ino se a ligado a hombres de todas las edades y quiero ahorrarle el sufrimiento de jueguen con el por que estoy segura de que cuando ella se aburra de el lo va a dejar tirado.

-hmp-emiti, me dirigí a grandes zancadas hacia ellos y me ubique atrás de el para luego pasarle ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Cielo-san-susurro el muy pero muy rojo.

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudo-le dije dándole un guiño a lo que el solo asintintio y me dijo:

-gracias-

-de nada-le respondí en el oído, sentí como se estremecía pero ¿por que?, no lo se.

-bueno.... por que no vamos todos a desayunar y olvidamos todo ¿si?-dije para después fingir una sonrisa, le verdad es que el humor se me había ido al caño por la maldita cerda-puerca de Ino.

-hai DATTEBAYO tengo hambre- respondió el hiperactivo chico rubio.

-Hai-dijeron todos los demás, solo ino tenia una cara de pocos amigos dirigida hacia mi.

**Inner: Jejejj se lo merecía por cerda y pervertida, le fune su ligue, con Sasu-chan nadie se meta con el o se las vera con migo SHANNARO n.n,** _ejem jejej yoo etto... no me hagan caso ¿si?._

Todos los demás ya se habían ido al comedor a desayunar.

-Cielo-san-me dijo el niño lindo.

-si-

-arigatou-para despues darse la vuelta y atraparme suavemente entre sus brazos, deposito suavemente un beso en mi mejilla muy cerquita de los labios, yo también lo abrace y me encondí en su pecho, era mucho mas alto que yo, me tuve que alzar en puntitas para alcanzar su frente y después besarla, se ruborizo un poco y no pude evitar sonrojarme yo también.

-de nada- le dije para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja a lo que el tan solo gimió sensualmente, pude notar que cierta partecita de su cuerpo se estaba empezando a emocionar así que me separe no sin antes apretarme con delicadeza casi como un leve roce en esa zona que no era para nada pequeña, el volvió a gemir y suspirar para luego mirarme sonrojado y decirme:

-Cielo-san que..-maldito niño, hay si tu tan solo te imaginaras, pero no... puedes saber nada solo..yo y ella lo sabemos, nadie debe enterarse de nada, simplemente no puedo yo... yo se lo prometí y no puedo romper ese juramento.

-Sasuke-kun vamos a comer ¿si?-le murmure muy lento, en un rápido e inesperado movimiento me atrajo hacia el y pude sentir que ''esa'' parte de su potente anatomía estaba completamente despierta, escapo un pequeño gemido de mi boca al sentir su creciente erección en mi vientre a lo que el tan solo sonrió de manera arrogante y tremendamente sexy, recupere rápidamente lo poco y nada de cordura que me quedaba y me aleje suavemente de el.

-buenoo... si no tienes hambre-le dije-pero yo si tengo-con una sonrisa sumamente forzada le mire a la cara, sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de carmín y su boquita levemente abierta, fue ay cuando me percate de lo húmeda que me encontraba, yo culpando a Ino de cerda y mírenme a mi, estoy completamente mojada y excitada por un niño, no soporte mas así que me dirigí hacia el comedor para después pronunciar....

-¿vienes o no?-

-hai demo yo.. me voy a duchar y luego desayuno-respondio muy avergonzado y además de excitado, dirigí mi mirada hacia el gran bulto en su entrepierna para después sonreír altiva, ósea fui yo la que provoco eso y no otra, aunque yo no me encontraba en mejores condiciones que Sasuke así que mejor noo opino, el rápidamente se tapo con ambas manos y diirigio su mirada hacia otro lado.

-esta bien sasuke-chan pero no te olvides de bajar ehh, mira que si no vienes yo misma te llevo el desayuno ¿bueno?-

-ha...hai-

-ok–pronuncie para luego dirigirme al comedor, sentí como el subía las escarolas y luego se encerraba en su cuarto, entonces pensé en lo que había echo y saben.... no me arrepiento pero no puedo permitir que esto se vuelva a repetir, y tampoco puedo dejar que la puerca se quede con el así que mejor la mantengo bien vigilada para no pasar percances después, suspire, definitivamente estas vacaciones se me iban hacer largas.

-muy largas-dije en un suspiro, llegue al comedor donde todos ya estaban desayunando, yo también me dispuse a desayunar aun con el pensamiento de lo que había pasado y sin querer en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa llena de dulzura pero también con un poco de tristeza.

Si que iban hacer iban a ser largas estas vacaciones pero también muy divertidas además de productivas después de todo es mas de un mes y si que lo iba saber aprovechar.

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui el cap, prometo actualizar pronto y espero me perdonen por la tardanza, tambien les quiero decir que voy a publikr un nuevo fic pero no se preocupen no voy abandonar este u-u, si les gusto el cap dejen su coment si?, tambien quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que leen este fic y que dejaron su review, jejej bueno me despido.**

**nos vemos en la prox **

**Sayonara.**


	5. De paseo y ¿enfermo?

**hola ¿como stan?, emm pues aqui les traigo un nuevo cap, jejejj etto enserio perdonen mi tardanza, pero la verdad es que cuando me disponia a escribir lo hacia y luego lo borraba por que no eran frases coherentes, eran solo palabras sin sentido u.u, hasta que me llego un ataque de inspiracion y buala e aqui mi creacion n.n, ultimamente he estado un poco depresiva y melancolik ya que mi querido abuelo esta enfermo y eso me pone muy mal, de nuevo disculpenme, de veras lo siento.**

**Aclaraciones: Naruto y Cia no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad a Kishimoto-sama pero esta historia si me pertenece y esta creada sin animos de lucro sinO que esta hecha para la entretencion de los lectores :D**

**Advertencias: Este capitulo esta narrado enteramente por Sasuke asi que puede que este un poco Ooc u.u y tambien disculpen si hay algunas faltas de ortogrfia :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Esto es Cambio de escena**

**Sin mas los dejo con el cap.....**

**

* * *

**

**Passion, love and secret.**

**Capitulo 5:**

**De paseo y ¿enfermo?.**

**Sasuke:**

Ayer fue el día mas vergonzoso de mi vida, me pasaron muchas cosas, una fue que salí semidesnudo persiguiendo a Naruto, la segunda fue que el dobe se enterara de mi sueño con ya saben quien, otra fue que me quedaron mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne a la cual están a punto de devorar, la cuarta es que me encontré con Ino-san la mejor amiga de mi hermana y se puso a coquetearme delante de todos, otra fue que Cielo-san me abrazara, me hablara al oído y después me mordiera suavemente, ¡¡diablos¡¡, estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de que me encanto su cercanía, y la peor de todas es que tuve una erección debido al acercamiento ''inocente'' de ella, me acuerdo que la abrase y ella sin querer rozo mi entrepierna, eso basto para que mi autocontrol se fuera al caño, me sonroje hasta las orejas por que ella se me quedo viendo pero aun así no quitaba esa ternura e ingenuidad que posee.

Luego de eso me fui a bañar para bajarme un poco la ''calentura'', allí tuve que recurrir al uso de mi mano amiga, no me quedo de otra, estaba sumamente excitado, es la primera vez que hago eso y la razón es sumamente vergonzosa.

Así paso mi día esquivando la mirada de Cielo-san, peleando con el dobe, Ino-san coqueteándome y haciendo insinuaciones nada decentes, y la dueña de casa regañándola para luego disculparse conmigo por las indirectas bien directas de ella, Hinata-chan estaba mas risueña de lo normal y demasiado alegre, ustedes se preguntaran quien es Hinata, ella es la prima de Neji, es una niña muy linda de 14 años, es bastante tímida y sumisa, tiene el cabello negro-azulado mas claro que el mío, sus ojitos son color perla como todos los Hyuugas, facciones infantiles y suaves, es bajita no creo que mida mas de 1.50, es muy tierna y bondadosa, la conozco desde que era pequeña, la verdad la considero como mi hermanita menor y es la única mujer aparte de mi mama con las que puedo entablar una conversación decente, creo que le gusta el idiota de Naruto pero el es tannn pero tann menzo que ni cuenta se da, la verdad ahora que la comparo con su mama se parecen mucho pero me pregunto de quien habrá sacado el cabello de ese color si su padre y su mama tienen el cabello castaño.

Hiashi-sama tiene mucha suerte de tener como esposa a Cielo-san, es una mujer muy bella, es sensual pero a vez inocente, tiene un cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, piernas largas y torneadas, caderas pronunciadas y cintura pequeña, pechos de gran tamaño pero sin llegar a la exageración, piel blanca, nívea y sin ninguna imperfección, ojos color esmeralda muy hermosos que espesan jovialidad, alegría y ternura, facciones finas y femeninas, su carácter es alegre, espontaneo, inocente, tierno, y muy bipolar, digamos que es... una mujer temperamental, de hecho es muy dulce pero cuando se enoja........ mejor les cuento para que se hagan una idea:

**Flash back:**

Me levante alrededor de las 8:00 am, hice lo de siempre (ducharme, vestirme, etc...) y baje a desayunar, había un olor muy delicioso en el aire, para cuando llegue al comedor la mayoría estaba esperando para que les sirvieran, me senté en el lugar que esta vacio que era a la derecha de Neji, en frente mío estaba el usuratonkashi y al lado de este Hinata quien me saludo con una dulce sonrisa a lo que yo respondí con una mucho mas pequeña, el idiota de Naruto se me quedo viendo raro para después carcajearse por lo que muy enojado le pregunte:

-¿que es tan chistoso dobe?-hmp, imbécil que se cree, pero de que diablos se ríe, tengo dos razones para que se ría de esa manera, 1: se volvió completamente loco o 2: es tan idiota que cualquier cosa se le hace graciosa.

-como de que me rio teme, lo que pasa es que parece que necesito lentes-para luego volver a reírse.

-y eso es lo gracioso estúpido-

-no lo que pasa es que me pareció verte sonreírle a Hina-chan baka-suke-

-y eso que lerdo-

-que..que pe...pero es que bueno, tu nunca sonríes Sasuke, nee seamos sinceros tu nombre y la palabra sonrisa no van en la misma frase-me dijo muy divertido, hmp si quiere pelear, peliemos.

-si Naruto, como tu y la palabra inteligencia, tampoco van en la misma oración, BAKA-

-como me llamaste TEME-pronuncio enojado.

-Hmfp, aparte de que necesitas lentes también deberías comprarte audífonos, aparte de dobe, sordo, tsk-le dije yo igual de cabreado.

-Amargado-

-idiota con complejo de zorro-

-cubo de hielo-

-ESTÚPIDO- le grite.

-ICEBERG-también me grito.

-USURATONKASHI-

-CARA DE BULLDOG-le iba a responder cuando se escucho un grito que nos espanto a todos.

-¡¡¡SILENCIO¡¡¡-Cielo-san fue quien dijo eso, en su cara se apreciaba enojo y mucha irritación.

-me pueden explicar por que bendita razón ESTÁN PELEANDO DE NUEVO-termino de decir, asustándonos a todos.

-ti...tía-dijo Neji muy nervioso.

-ma...mami-pronuncio Hinata.

-Cielo-chan-dijo Hiashi-san de lo mas tranquilo.

-y bien-dijo muy impaciente-me van a decir-

-ettoo... bu-bu....bueno yo...yo jjejeje-pronuncio Naruto nerviosamente.

-la próxima vez que escuche que están peleando o discutiendo por cualquier motivo, los voy a esposar a ambos por que resta de vacaciones, ósea dormir juntos, ir al baño juntos, comer juntos, y los voy a soltar solamente cuando los dos se lleven perfectamente bien, LES QUEDO CLARO-dijo lo ultimo alzando un poco la voz.

-ha....hai Cielo-sama-pronuncio graciosamente el dobe, yo no dije nada solo me le quede viendo de forma indiferente.

-Sasu-chan-dijo dulcemente, yo solo la mire con atención por lo que prosiguió-¿TE QUEDO CLARO?-termino muy rudamente, ¡¡kami¡¡ si que es bipolar, cada vez pienso que se parece mas a mi mama en su forma de ser.

-ha...haii-repeti.

-BIEN-susurro aun un poco enojada-ahora vamos a desayunar ¿si?-pronuncio para luego esbozar una sonrisa de lo mas alegre y tierna.

-ya cásate-murmuro el dueño de casa.

-dijiste algo Hiashi-kun-dijo macabramente, por lo que hasta el duro y frio Hiashi Hyuuga se asusto, rápidamente se apresuro a decir:

-na...nada Cielo-chan, na..da-se disculpo nerviosamente.

-mas te valee-le amenazo-bien vamos a comer, muero de hambre, Hina-chan me ayudas a servir la comida por favor-le dijo cálidamente a su hija, esbozando una sonrisa sumamente linda y sincera dirigida a ella.

-hai okaa-san, vamos-expreso Hinata correspondiendo la sonrisa de su mama con una mas tímida pero igual de sincera.

-ok-

Así paso la hora del desayuno, nadie peleo con nadie, y estaba toda la casa sumida en un prolongado silencio, hasta que llego la hora de almuerzo, allí Hyuuga-sama nos anuncio que nos preparáramos por que íbamos a ir a las Cascadas Kamuiwakka, quedan cerca de aquí, alrededor de 1 hora con 30 minutos de aquí y que nos íbamos a quedar a dormir allá, también dijo que tenia un panorama muy entretenido para todos, así que cada uno fue a preparar sus cosas por que partíamos en menos de 45 minutos.

**Fin flash back.**

Ahora nos encontrábamos de camino a la al fundo de los Hyuuga en donde nos íbamos a quedar todo lo que resta de semana, también vinieron las amigas de Cielo-san, Ino-san y Tenten-san, todos estaban hablando animadamente sobre que harían en cuanto llegaran, las chicas iban a ir a dar un paseo por las montañas que quedan al otro lado de la cascada, y nosotros íbamos a ir a la cascada, la verdad es como un rio con casi nada de caudal, es muy lindo, cuando tenia 12 años vine a vacacionar con mi familia, en ese entonces ella aun estaba a mi lado, me encantaba bañarme bajo la cascada y luego ir a dormir a la sombra de un árbol, pasaba allí casi todo el día y después me despertaba cuando Saku iba a buscarme para irnos a nuestra cabaña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de acomodarnos en la casona que había en el fundo, nos fuimos a la catarata, Cielo-san y Hinata también vinieron con nosotros por que según dijeron que iban a vigilarnos para que no hiciéramos nada malo, pero supongo que es para vigilarme a mi y a Naruto-dobe que no nos apaliemos, estoy seguro que ella es capaz de esposarnos para que nos llevemos mejor pero no quiero pasar lo que me queda de vacaciones con el idiota, ella hablo claramente y lo mejor es tratar de llevarme mejor con el bobo, Neji me conto que su tía lo esposo con su primo Kyo por llevársela peleando, los soltó cuando se aburrieron de discutir y eso fue después de 2 semanas, así que si no quiero terminar durmiendo, comiendo, yendo al baño y todo lo demás que hago a diario en compañía de Naruto me porto bien por que sino me voy a volver loco estando al lado del inepto hasta que a la señora se le ocurra soltarnos, mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no creen?.

Luego de un buen chapuzón y estar la mayoría del tiempo alejado de los demás, me senté bajo un árbol y me puse a escuchar música, hasta que me venció el sueño, me quede así por un buen rato, no se por cuanto solo que ahora estoy escuchando una vocecita suave y armoniosa pero con un deje de preocupación, algo me movía suavemente hasta que desperté y me di cuenta que la voz y lo que me movía era Cielo-san que me tenia recostado en sus piernas, estaba con un vestido fino de algodón pegado al cuerpo con algunos adornos pero bastante sencillo y debajo de este un bikini color blanco con negro al igual que las sandalias que calzaba, se veía realmente hermosa con el cabello recogido en un improvisado peinado pero que a ella le lucia excelente, no traía puesto maquillaje, su carita se veía terriblemente linda y sus ojitos estaban brillosos como si estuviera asustada o quisiera llorar, salí de mi ensoñación al escuchar de nuevo su voz:

-Sasuke-chan menos mal despertaste, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, estaba tan asustada-para después apretujarme con fuerza en su pecho y empezar a sollozar levemente soltando algunas lagrimitas que corrían por sus mejillas, emm etto glup.... me esta abrazando y apretujando contra sus senos por lo que solamente me acomode mejor ''allí'', ahí me di cuenta que mi cuerpo estaba muy afiebrado, me dolía todo, casi no me podía mover y me ardía horrores la espalda, el pecho y los brazos.

-Cielo-san-musite suavemente, para alzar un poco la mirada hacia su cara y le pregunte-¿que me paso?-

-tontito te quedaste dormido bajo un árbol, y depues de unas horas ya no había sombra, por eso te quemaste al sol, te tuve que mudar de ropa y ponerte toallas para bajarte la fiebre, me tenias muy preocupada-fue hay que me di cuenta que me encontraba en mi cuarto y que ya eran al redor de las 6 de la tarde, un momento ¡¡¿me cambio de ropa?¡¡, me sonroje hasta las orejas, co..como ósea me vio des..nudo, º///º, ¡¡por kami y todos los dioses¡¡, claro ahora llevo puesto mi pijama y un boxer limpio, yo...yo le abre gustado ósea mi cuerpo será de su agrado, pero...pero en que idioteces estoy pensando, estúpido sabes que una mujer tan linda como ella no se fijaría en un niño y jamás si es el mejor amigo de su sobrino, ash... mejor no hablo sandeces.

-Sasu-chan ¿te encuentras mejor? ¿Quieres algo? -me pregunto, al alzar nuevamente la mirada me encontré con la suya pero la de ella expresaba preocupación y ternura, así que me limite asentir tímidamente con la cabeza.

-el doctor debe estar por llegar-me dijo suavemente-te va a revisar y recetar algo para el dolor, de seguro despues te vas a sentir mucho mejor-

-¿doctor?-repetí, la verdad es que no soy muy amigo de los doctores, no es que me den miedo ni nada por el estilo pero es que no me gustan para nada.

-hai, doctor, Sasuke de esos que te curan para sentirte mejor, bebe probablemente tengas Insolación y si es así vamos a tener que regresar a la casona por que aquí en el pueblito de Kamuiwakka no hay farmacias o donde podamos atenderte con mayor comodidad y no tengas tantos dolores- pronuncio tiernamente.

-regresar pero.... pero yo no quiero arruinarles las vacaciones a los demás, Cielo-san por favor quiero quedarme ¿si?-le dije con la carita mas inocente y convincente que tengo, la misma que ocupaba para que mama o mi hermana me perdonaran alguna travesura o cuando quería que me dejaran hacer lo yo quisiera.

-pero...pero, no,-suspiro-tenemos que irnos Sasuke no podemos dejar que empeores, los demás entenderán te lo aseguro-hmp, parece que no me funciono mi carita-inocente-conseguidora-de-todo-lo-que-quiera.

-no entiendes Cielo-san yo... yo no quiero que ellos se prohíban de disfrutar sus vacaciones por mi culpa-es la verdad, no quiero que ellos no gocen de su viaje por mi culpa.

-pero... pero puedes empeorar sino te cuidas te va a dar algo mas grave, no entiendes-me respondió con amargura.

-voy..voy a estar bien pero no dejes que los demás se devuelvan para la casa si-le hable suavemente esperando que me entendiera, con la palabra por favor escrita en mis ojos.

-n..-

-por favor, Cielo-san te prometo que me voy a cuidar y si quieres ni siquiera me levanto de esta cama pero por fiss no dejes que se les echen a perder las vacaciones a los chicos y menos por mi maldita culpa-le suplique, la verdad es que soy muy buen actor, espero que me crea.

-uff-suspiro-esta bien-me dijo-pero.....

Y no pudo completar la oración por que se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, entonces ella me hizo una seña con las manos diciéndome que esperara y después se dirigió a abrirla, por ella entro un señor bastante joven, como de unos 27 u 28 años, de ojos azules y porte serio, cabello negro y sonrisa de idiota arrogante, era alto mas o menos de mi altura y bastante atlético, ni que fuera tan guapo hmp, por que la verdad es que el tipo era horrible a mi parecer y no tenia nada de atractivo, después Cielo-san se le quedo viendo con su boquita entreabierta a lo que el hombre ese le devolvió una sonrisa ''encantadora'' (sarcasmo) que según derretiría a cualquiera pero a ella no, tsk este idiota se le queda viendo sin ningún tipo de descaro, ella solo atino a sonreírle nerviosa y decirle en un murmullo:

-usted debe ser el doctor verdad?-le pregunto

-así es preciosa-le respondió y después agrego-pero yo te veo demasiado BIEN para necesitar de mis servicios-termino de decir con una sonrisa de lado.

-etto.. no yo no soy la paciente es el-indicándome a mi se volvió y me miro regalándome una preciosa sonrisa-creo que tiene insolación por que se quemo al sol-

-mmm ya veo, tienes una hermana muy linda, Niño-musito dirigiéndose hacia mi, recalcando la palabra ''niño'', hmfp idiota que se cree, ''hermana'' su abuela.

-no es mi hermana A-N-C-I-A-N-O-le respondí a lo que a el se le formo un tic nervioso en ceja izquierda.

-Sasu-chan-me reprendió Cielo-san y yo la mire inocentemente y murmure un ¿que?, el doctorcito me fulmino con la mirada por lo que yo le respondí con una mirada mas fría que el mismo hielo, made in Uchiha.

-Sasuke-kun el es el doctor del pueblo Yue Omínami es el hijo del doctor de la familia-me presento al tipo ese-bueno los dejo, Yue gracias por venir a esta hora se que a lo mejor tenias algún compromiso con Karin-le dijo un poquito apenada.

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada-hablo con voz amable y con un toque ¿seductor?.

-bueno me avisas cuando termines, si-le regalo una sonrisa muy bella a lo que el tal Yue se le quedo viendo embobado.

-claro-murmuro muy quedamente.

-Sasu-kun-me llamo dulcemente-te portas bien me oíste-me dijo amenazantemente con una mirada que me daba entender que si no lo hacia me iba a ir muy pero muy mal.

-hai, yo siempre me porto bien Cielo-san-le dije tiernamente a lo que ella esbozo una encantadora sonrisa, se acerco a mi y me beso como lo acostumbraba hacer siempre, en la frente y luego en la nariz pero ahora hubo una excepción por que sin querer subí un poco la cara y nuestros labios se rozaron.

Me sonroje y ella me miro de nuevo con su acostumbrada calidez para después desaparecer por la puerta. El doctorcito se me acerco y comenzó a revisarme con una mueca de fastidio el rostro, hmp como si a mi me gustara que el estúpido este me toque...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que me examinara el inútil con complejo de galan, me dijo que tenia Insolación y que debía tomar unas medinas, permanecer en reposo, que no podía salir y no se que burradas mas, aparte me pregunto que que tenia que ver con Cielo-san a lo que yo me limite a contestarle educadamente con un ''que le importa, Hm'', el después se retiro muy enojado a lo que yo solo esboce una sonrisa arrogante.

Luego entro Cielo-san y me dio un medicamento, se me acerco y me hablo:

-Sasuke-kun te dije que te portaras bien con el doctor-me dijo con un pucherito de lo mas adorable.

-pero si me porte bien-respondí.

-si claro-dijo rodando los ojos.

-hmfp-refunfuñe.

-jejejj, gruñón-musito bajito-bueno manos a la obra-pronuncio para después ponerse a guardar mis cosas, ehh? pero por que.

-etto Cielo-san ¿por que guardas mi ropa?-le pregunte.

-emm por que en 30 minutos nos vamos a la casona-dijo muy tranquila.

-¿QUE? pe...pero tu..tu lo prometiste-le grite escandalizado.

-aha, te lo prometí-

-y ¿entonces?-

-entonces que yo te prometí que no iba a dejar que se les arruinaran las vacaciones a los chicos, pero....-

-pero ¿que?-le pregunte.

-emm pues que tu si te vas a la casona pero conmigo-me dijo dulcemente.

-con... contigo Cielo-san-murmuro-solos-volvió a pronunciar bajito-

-hai, cuando te mejores vamos a regresar para que disfrutes tu también-hablo acercándose a mi-y para mientras muchachito yo seré quien te cuide y vigile, ¿esta bien?, seré como tu enfermera personal-inesperadamente me sonroje y ella como si nada, ósea iba a estar todo lo que resta de semana en la casona de los Hyuugas con ella, solos, sin sirvientes, sin los chicos ni nadie y anteriormente me dijo que no iba nadie con nosotros así que descarto la posibilidad de que Hinata fuera con nosotros.

-vamos, ya llego la avan para llevarnos-me murmuro para después separarse de mi, mordí mis labios para contener el gemido que quería escapar de mi boca.

-ok-fue mi limitaba respuesta.

Si que iban a ponerse muy, muy interesantes las cosas esta semana y ahora por fin me voy a poder enterar que es lo que pasa conmigo y de paso disfrutar mucho de sus cuidados y mimos ¿o no?, un poco de cariño no le cae mal a nadie.

* * *

**hasta aqui el cap, les quiero avisar que no se exactamente cuando voy a actulizar por que me voy a visitar a mis abuelos, como les dije arriba mi abuelito esta bastante delicado de salud asi que les pido que no se enojen y mucho menos dejen de leer el fic onegai, emm en el proximo cap a lo mejor haya lemoon..., pero es solo ''probablemente'' ehh¡¡, todavia no lo tengo decicido pero eso lo deciden ustedes n.n.**

**emm** **quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic,y esas personas son:**

**setsuna17**

**yare**

**Crystal Butterfly 92**

**yumoonm**

**nena-uchiha22**

**jejje graxiasde veras y tambien a aquellos que lo agregaron a historias favoritas y especialmente a Crystal Butterfly 92** **que me agrego a autores favoritos, kyaaaaa que emocion, para todos un besote enorme y deseenme mucha suerte en mi viaje, bueno eso espero que les haya gustado el capi y que me dejn su review, ya saben se acepta de todoooo.**

**les voy a dejar unas preguntitas para que se las piensen:**

**¿que sera lo que Sasuke quiere descubrir?**

**¿que quieren pase entre Cielo y Sasuke mientras esten solitos?**

**¿quieren leemon el prox capi?**

**¿les gusto este nuevo chap?**

**bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido, ahh por cierto les recomiendo que lean mi nuevo fic y si alguno le interesa mañana vaa estar la continuacion de** **My Dear Teacher** **jejej ahora si, **

**Sayonara. **


End file.
